


and it remains a secret

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth is a little upset, Jeralt kisses it better.





	and it remains a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is incest, this is probably a follow up to the other Eisnercest fic I wrote but it's not necessary to read this one.

“I wish we didn’t know each other,” Byleth says, her expression so blank that, out of context, he would have no choice but to assume that she meant that literally, that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. But his daughter has always struggled with her expressions, and he doesn’t think this statement is meant to end their relationship.

Their relationship which has gone much farther than it ever should have, one that very much pushes past the boundaries of proper familial bonds. Jeralt never should have let her push things so far, and even if their feelings are shared, he knows he has only himself to blame for encouraging them like this. As it is, they’ve taken it too far now to ever be able to turn back.

“Why do you say that?” he asks, unable to decipher the actual meaning behind her words.

“I don’t want to hide our relationship,” she replies. Ah, that. He should have been able to guess as much. Even knowing how unnatural their relationship is, there is still a part of Byleth that yearns for the normalcy that a relationship should have. As jealous as he would have been, he knows it would have been better if she had fallen in love with anyone else.

“You know why we have to hide it though,” he says with a sigh.

“We should have just lied,” she replies. “When we came here, we could have said we were just-”

“The archbishop would have figured us out one way or another. Besides, back then, weren’t…”

“I wish we were,” she says simply, and he feels a mixture of guilt and arousal at her words.

“You’re not seriously upset about keeping me a secret, are you, kid?”

“A little bit,” she confesses, and he notices the slightest hint of gloom to her expression. “I understand that it’s unreasonable, but I still wish we could be like couples are.”

“You barely even know what couples are like,” he teases, even knowing that it’s his fault she’s been so isolated.

“I’ve seen couples before, father,” she retorts, and he knows she’s serious if she calls him “father” when there’s no one else around to hear if she calls him “daddy” or not.

“I know, I know, it was just a joke.” Again, he sighs, not sure what he can do to get her mind off of this. Except for one particular weakness she has, but he isn’t sure if she’ll resist his advances with the mood she’s in.

Well, it’s worth a shot, he decides. As Byleth stares off into space, likely thinking of what to say next, he leans in, pressing his lips against her neck, and she squirms, her concentration broken. Pulling her closer, he kisses down her neck, and she whimpers, “Daddy…”

Alright, he’s definitely got this.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Just let daddy take care of you, alright?”

She hesitates, like she wants to keep arguing, but she can’t think of where she was going with it. Finally, she relaxes, giving in completely. No matter how upset she may be, he wants to show her that daddy can always kiss it better. In fact, he can do her one better than that, and really help her relax while he makes her forget her worries.

He spends a little bit longer kissing along her neck and shoulders before he moves on, laying her down and gently undressing her. She watches his every move, her eyes unreadable, but he thinks he’s doing alright. When he has her undressed, he begins kissing the inside of one of her thighs. Byleth bites her lip when he smiles up at her, before leaning in between her thighs. Kissing his way up, he delights in her moans, until he kisses the slit of her cunt.

This earns him a sharp whimper from her, and parts his lip, running it along the outside before slowly pressing his tongue inside of her. Byleth gasps softly, and Jeralt chuckles to himself. This always melts her completely, as he has learned since their affair began. Byleth can be easy to read when he knows what he’s doing, and he’s easily learned how to give her what she needs.

His daughter tenses and relaxes under his touch, and he can rest assured that her concerns are far from her mind right now. It might be a little underhanded, distracting her with pleasure when she brings her concerns up, but there isn’t much that he can do for her, and this is much better than fighting about it. The outcome will be much better for the both of them than whatever would come of attempting to fight it out, at least.

And maybe someday, if things change, if they have a chance to leave again, then he might be able to give her what she wants…

But those are thoughts for the future, and thoughts to keep to himself so that he does not get Byleth’s hopes up. For now, all he needs to think about is how to get her off, delving deeper with her tongue, leaving her breathless as she cries out to him. He’s never gotten so many reactions out of her as he has since they started this affair, and he wonders if it has more to do with her changes since coming to live here, or the fact that she doesn’t feel like she has to hide her feelings from him anymore.

She is still a little stiff, and still somewhat stoic and hard to read, but the changes in her are impossible deny. He knows that his improper feelings for her began before they came here, but seeing her start to show a little more emotion didn’t help matters, and now, he’s completely helpless when it comes to Byleth. Really, underhanded tactics like distracting her with sex when she has requests that he can’t grant are his only means of defense.

Byleth arches her back, her moans growing louder as he gets her close. She trembles beneath him, writhing until she suddenly tenses up, and he knows that he has her now. Feeling her tighten, feeling the pulse of her orgasm, he reaches a hand up, caressing her side as she comes.

Jeralt lets her recover for a moment, riding out her orgasm and relaxing in the afterglow, before pulling back. He sits up, meeting her eyes and giving her a half-smile. “How was that?” he asks. Still breathless, Byleth simply nods.

He loves her, more than anything and more than he should. It’s easier to not think about anything beyond this room when he’s here with her, but when she brings up her wishes, he knows that he will have to think more about it all soon. For now, however, he knows how to kiss it better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
